Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and a method for outputting data stored in a wireless terminal to an external device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, wireless terminals have been developed to provide a high-speed data transmission function in addition to a voice communication function. A wireless terminal capable of performing data communication can process data including packet data and image data.
Now, wireless terminals have a function of enabling image data to be transmitted/received. Therefore, the wireless terminals can store an image received from a base station and transmit an acquired image to the base station. Such a wireless terminal includes a camera for photographing an image and a display unit for displaying an image photographed by the camera. The camera may include a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) or Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) sensor and the display unit may include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD). In addition, camera devices are being miniaturized. Concomitantly, devices for photographing images also show a tendency to be miniaturized. The wireless terminal can photograph an image to be displayed as a moving picture or a still picture, and can transmit a photographed image to the base station.
According to the increase of the request of providers and users for an image mail, such services as described above are now being provided and are expected to highly increase in the future. In addition, if multimedia data (such as audio data, moving picture data, still picture data, and the like) stored in a wireless terminal can be played by or displayed on an external device, the users' requests may be further satisfied.